poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Hood
Mario Hood is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's Robin Hood created by Indominus Dragon, mixed with various video game characters from Nintendo, Sega, and other companies. Plot Lucario introduces the story of Mario and Luigi, two outlaw brothers living in the Mushroom Kingdom, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Cappy Town, despite the efforts of the Dr. Robotnik Eggman to stop them. Meanwhile, King Dedede and his assistant Escargoon arrive in Cappy Town on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Mario and Luigi rob King Dedede by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. The embarrassed King Dedede then puts a bounty on their heads and makes Dr, Eggman his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Donkey Kong and a single farthing Lady Like from a young boy, Tuff, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Mario, disguised as Cranky Kong, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Tuff in honor of his birthday. Tuff, his sister, Tiff, and their friends test out the bow, but Tuff fires an arrow into the grounds of Princess Peach's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Peach and her attendant Princess Daisy. Tuff "rescues" Peach from Daisy, who pretends to be a pompous King Dedede. Later, when she is alone with Daisy, Peach reveals she and Mario were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Daisy consoles her not to give up on her love for Mario. Meanwhile, Meta Knight visits Mario and Luigi, explaining that King Dedede is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Princess Peach. Mario decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a Koopa Troopa whilst Luigi disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near King Dedede. Escargoon discovers Mario's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ginger ale by Meta Knight and Lucario. Mario wins the tournament, but King Dedede exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Princess Peach's pleas. Luigi threatens King Dedede in order to release Mario, which leads to a fight between King Dedede's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to the Mushroom Kingdom. As Mario and Peach fall in love again, the townsfolk have a troubadour festival spoofing King Dedede, describing him as the "Phony King of England", and the song soon becomes popular with Dedede's soldiers. Enraged by the insult, King Dedede triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Meta Knight's church, which gets seized by Eggman. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Meta Knight lashes out at Eggman with his sword, to which he is quickly arrested for "attacking a lawman, interfering with Eggman's legal duties and high treason to the Crown". King Dedede orders Meta Knight hung, knowing Mario will come out of hiding to rescue his friend and give the potential for Mario to be caught and a "double hanging". Mario and Luigi, having learned of the plot, chose to sneak in during the night, with Luigi managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Mario steals King Dedede's taxes, but Escargoon awakens to find Mario fleeing. Chaos follows as Mario and the others try to escape to the Mushroom Kingdom. Dr. Eggman corners Mario after he is forced to return to rescue Kirby, Tuff and Tiff's best friend. During the chase, King Dedede's castle catches fire and Dr. Eggman figures he has Mario where he wants, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat. Mario elects to jump. Luigi and Tuff fear Mario is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube. Escargoon says he tried to warn King Dedede, and now look what he did to his mother's castle, causing Dedede to exclaim "Mummy!" and suck his thumb and angrily chase the terrified snail into the burning castle with his hammer. Later, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, placing King Dedede, Escargoon, Dr. Eggman and all the other villains under arrest and allows his niece Princess Peach to marry Mario, turning the former outlaw into an in-law. Cast * Mario as Robin Hood * Princess Peach as Maid Marian * Luigi as Little John * Lucario as Alan-a-Dale * Meta Knight as Friar Tuck * King Dedede as Prince John * Escargoon as Sir Hiss * Princess Daisy as Lady Kluck * Dr. Eggman as The Sheriff of Nottingham * Orbot and Cubot as Trigger and Nutsy * Toad as Sexton * Toadette as Sexton's Wife * Tuff as Skippy * Tiff as Sis * Kirby as Tagalong * Yoshi as Toby Turtle * Lololo & Lalala as Extras * Lady Like as Mother Rabbit * Bowser as Crocodile Captain * Donkey Kong as Otto * King Hyrule as King Richard Movie Segment Transcripts # Beginning/Mario and Luigi Running Through The Forest/Meet Mario and Luigi # Meet King Dedede and Escargoon/Fortune Tellers/Mario And Luigi Rob King Dedede # Meet Sheriff Eggman Of Nottingham/Tuff's Birthday # Tuff And His Friends Test Out The Bow/Meet Princess Peach And Princess Daisy # Peach Learns From Daisy/Meta Knight Visits Mario and Luigi # The Tournament Parade/Duke of Chutney # Hoping for a Kiss/The Tournament Begins # King Dedede Arrests Mario/The Escape # Love/Phony King of England/King Dedede's Revenge # Not in Nottingham/Meta Knight Imprisoned # King Dedede's Plan/Setting Up The Gallows # Sheriff Eggman And Guards/Something Funny/Luigi Frees All Of The Prisoners # Plundering The Treasury/Escaping The Castle # Mario is Safe/Mario and Peach Married/The End Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films